Christmas Joy
by The Character's Death
Summary: This Christmas story is lovingly dedicated to my long time friend, A Soulless Poet. It...was very hard to dig this out of the bottom of my withered, black, decomposing heart. But...as this is the time of year for miracles...here is a happy, romantic, fluffy one-shot for you. Merry Christmas! Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or D. Gray-Man. *Oneshot/Complete*


**This Christmas story is lovingly dedicated to my long time friend, A Soulless Poet. It...was very hard to dig this out of the bottom of my withered, black, decomposing heart. But...as this is the time of year for miracles...here is a happy, romantic, fluffy one-shot for you. Love you, friend, and Merry Christmas.**

* * *

The phone rang, blending into the hymn of the Christmas carol flooding the area as a whirl of red danced by, picking it up.

"Merry Christmas, the Bookman residence!" The chipper, melodic voice sang into the phone. "Oh, hey Yuki-kun! Have you and the others finally decided what you're bringing to the Christmas party?" And as a moment of silence passed, the voice responded once again, a hint of disappointment laced in their happy tone. "I understand. The weather is pretty bad here too. Tell Kyo-kun and Shigure-san Merry Christmas from me…and…tell Akito-san I say hello when you see him at the New Year's banquet!" And with that the conversation was over and the phone placed back on the receiver.

"Everything okay, Tohru?" A deeper, gentle voice broke through the young woman's thoughts as she turned to face her new husband…taking in his Christmas attire; tan slacks paired with a pale green sweater, an emerald green 'Santa' hat donning his fiery red hair as a smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, everything's okay, Lavi. Yuki-kun just called to say they can't make it to our Christmas party." She responded, trying to hide the disappointment she felt…she had really been looking forward to having them over to her new home for Christmas.

Lavi crossed the distance and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently rubbing his fingertips along her soft, red fleece dress as he rested his chin against the matching red 'Santa' hat on her head.

"I'm really sorry, hun. I know how much you wanted to see them." He whispered as she nestled into his chest…he had always been able to see through her happy, carefree exterior…his emerald green eyes always finding a way to peer directly into her soul.

Though he had only met them once or twice himself, Lavi understood how important the Sohmas were to his wife. They were her family. And the fact that they were all so important to her…well…that made them important to him as well. Holding her tiny frame in his strong embrace, he rocked her slowly, trying to find a way to comfort her. It was Christmas Eve…and it simply wouldn't due to have his new bride so sad on her favorite holiday. Giving her a gentle squeeze, Lavi finally released her, staring into her liquid azure eyes, his own twinkling with an idea.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" The smile growing on his lips as he dismissed himself into the living room.

Several minutes passed, and Tohru began to wonder exactly what her husband was up to as the Christmas music flooding their home finally ceased. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Lavi came back, practically bounding to her as his smile continued to spread, causing her to let out chime like laughter. Taking her gently by the hand, Lavi led her into the living room where he had been moments before.

Letting out a gasp, Tohru took in the sight before her eyes. In the short time her husband had dismissed himself, he had managed to plug in all of the lights that decorated the various corners of the room, along with the Christmas tree. He had even managed to start a small fire in their fireplace. All of the lights flickered and danced off of the tinsel and garland, creating a warmth far greater than any flame.

Lavi took in her expression of joy and awe as he slowly went to the small radio placed on one of the many bookshelves lining the walls of their living room. Turning it on, the most beautiful Christmas carol began to play softly in the background as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, rocking her to the music. Finally taking her by the hand he spun her slowly to face him as he drew her in close, wrapping his other hand around her waist as they continued to dance to the music…the rest of the world melted away in the warmth of each other's company.

"Thank you, Lavi." She whispered, burying herself into his chest as they continued to dance in their living room.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He whispered back gently in her ear, causing a slight shiver of delight to work it's way through her body.

It was just the two of them, alone together, creating their own bliss. Their very own 'peace on earth.' In this perfect moment, all they needed was each other. They continued to dance, holding each other close…so close that it would have been impossible to separate his body from hers…the music continuing to play on softly, the lyrics of Christmas cheer and good tidings filling their home as the cold winter night raged on outside.

**The End**


End file.
